Alessandria
by SoulNinja
Summary: The night after her tenth birthday, her home village gets attacked. She wakes up to find her self alone. Cold and hungry, she makes a vow to avenge her village. But when she loses all hope, will Naruto beable to restore her faith in her dreams? Warnings i
1. Chapter 1

Alright, hi guys and welcome to my first fiction, _Alessandria_. I'm so happy that you decided to check it out, and I won't make any promises, but I hope that you will like this fan fiction, almost as much as I enjoy writing for you guys … and girls.

* * *

Chapter One, Happy Birthday Alessandria! 

_The sun is bright, no clouds, and only a fair breeze blows … why I do believe that today is going to be just shy of perfect. On the other hand, maybe not s much, you see today is my birthday. I'll be ten you know, and not a single person has wished me a 'Happy Birthday' or even given me a second glance for that matter. I know what I am going to wish for, if and when I get my cake. I'm going to wish that someday, I'll grow up to be the strongest ninja in my village. Which village? Why, Hidden by a Dream, we are located 23 days due north of the Village Hidden Leaf, the cherry trees are most nice this time of year … oh! Here comes my mother!_

"Alessandria, what on earth are you doing over here? You must come inside so you can get ready for the party" the woman teasingly scolded as she shook her finger,"But mama, how am I supposed to get ready for something that isn't happing?"  
"What on earth are you talking about?"  
"It's my birthday, mama. And not one single person has wished me a 'Happy Birthday'."  
"Well, I'll be" her mother said with her all knowing smile, Alessandria really hated that smile, because it let her know that her mother knew something she didn't. They had a race back to the village, and when they returned, they rushed into the house.  
"Now, Alessandria, what are we going to dress you in?"  
"I was thinking I could wear my nice blue kimono," she replied looking around her room, "I wanted to wear it last year, but it didn't fit, so I thought maybe I could try it this year."  
Her mother laughed, "Alessandria, dear. That kimono isn't going to fit you, it is but a wedding kimono, and it is your birthday, not wedding. You can wear it when you are ready and not a moment before."  
Alessandria lowered her head and shook it, drying her eyes she looked back up, "How about my pink kimono with white and lavender flowers that you and grand-mama made me for my last birthday?"  
Her mother smiled the same one she had been flashing all day. Alessandria wondered what was going to happen, and the suspense was getting to her. While she was changing, and her mother baking, she thought up ideas. Maybe her mother was with child? Or perhaps, Father and the men were back from battle and were joining the celebration. All different ideas swam in her mind as the smell of her mothers baking flooded their small house.

"Are you dressed yet?" her mothers voice came from the other room,"Yes mama!" she shouted back.  
Walking into the kitchen slash sitting area, she saw that people had remembered her birthday. All her friends and their mama's, as well as some of the older men watching and having a grand old time. She thought on her second idea of why her mother was smiling so, but did not see her Father or anyone else's fathers, so she slumped her shoulders, but picked them back up when Old Man Gerardo walked up to her.  
"You know, Alessandria, that this birthday is a most special one, and that you have to make your wish count."  
"What do you mean, Gerardo-sensei?" even though he had not been her sensei sense she was eight, she still felt the same respect for him now as she did then,  
"I mean, child, that the same as your fifth, it is a crossover birthday, from a child to a pre-young woman, in just five more short years, you will have another crossover birthday, to be a young woman."  
"So what you're saying is that I have to make it count, and not wasted it on some childish dream?"  
"That depends on the dream. What is your dream child, I promise that telling me won't jinx it."  
Alessandria hesitated for a moment and then leaned in and whispered in his ear, "My dream is to become the strongest ninja in the village, so I can protect the people I care for."  
Gerardo smiled, "and that my child is a wonderful dream, don't you lose it"  
Alessandria smiled too; glad she had finally told SOMEONE about her dream. She was pulled out of her thoughts and conversation with Old Man Gerardo when her mother walked into the room, carrying her cake, with ten little candles placed evenly on the top.  
"Make a wish, and blow them out" her mother urged as everyone held their breath, Alessandria looked over to Old Man Gerardo and he winked at her, she closed her eyes and made her wish,  
_My wish to be the strongest ninja in the Hidden by a Dream village so I can protect the ones I love, family and friends._  
She opened her eyes and blew out the candles; she managed to get them all. She was pleased and very happy. She smiled and laughed; as she helped her mother cut the cake and pass it out to everyone that wanted a piece.  
After the party, and she had opened her presents, the children had played all the games and eaten their fair share of next years harvest, it was getting late, and people where heading home.

It was late into the night, when they came. Clad in blue, they clung to the shadows and made not a single sound. Quiet like the trees on a windless day, they crept through the sleeping village, entering each house one by one. There were ten moving shadows in total. Each as deadly as the one before it, where they came from is still a mystery, and why anyone would attack them was beyond any history text. Maybe it was the fact that they aided Hidden Leaf in the battle against Hidden Sand. But these shadow ninja were not from Sand.  
The first kill, was on Old Man Gerardo, silent like the death that had been brought upon him, had anyone looked at him after, they would have thought he had died in his sleep, but he had not, poisonous gas had been rubbed into the space between his nose and upper lip, he breathed in his death, with out the realization.  
But that was the only silent kill. The rest were hungry, merciless, cold-blooded killings. Each shadow ninja had a different way of making their target scream in pain.  
Alessandria was awakened by a scream in the room next to hers. As soon as she gained her full sense of awareness, she could hear, smell, see and even taste, the blood and heart wrenching screams that where coming from every direction.  
The last words, she heard come from her mothers room before the scream was,

"My babies, please, leave them alone …"

Babies, that was plural, Alessandria wanted to let out a wail but she knew she could not cry, it would only let her attackers know she was there.  
Slowly the door to her room started to open. Quietly and fast, as she had been taught, she hid under her bed, as he did when she was young. Surprised and thankful she still fit, she held her breath and slowly counted to ten. When she had reached 9 ½ she heard the door close and footsteps retraced out of the house. She stayed under her bed, holding her breath, eyes shut tight, until morning.  
She awoke the next morning under her bed, she gave a puzzled look to her floor. Getting out from underneath the bed, she peered out side the window. Bodies, dead bleeding, decapitate, sliced, punctured, bodies littered the streets. She could recognize some, and others were so mutated that you could no longer tell the male from the female.  
"Mama?" she yelled as she ran through the house, until she found her.  
Her head was turned back, face frozen in a state of horror and shock, tear steaks fell down her cheeks and blood pooled onto the hardwood floor, staining it crimson. Her gut was slashed open, and what looked to be an unborn child laid next to her.  
"Mama … " she whispered approaching the still figure before her, "mama …" she said a little louder, she willed her self to clam down, but nothing was working, she ran out of the house into the street.  
"Millie, Gerardo-sensei, Aunt Patch … can anyone hear me!" she shouted running through the streets, flies swarming the bodies, and wolves entering from the woods to fest on the fallen.  
Unable to take anymore of the scene before her, she closed her eyes and forced memories of Old Man Gerardo's many spouts of wisdom, manly for when she was in danger,

_"If anything happens, no matter what it is, and your live is in danger, and there is no one you can turn to, run. I want you to run as fast as your legs can carry you."_  
"_But Gerardo-sensei," a seven year old Alessandria asked her aging teacher, "where will I go, if I am to run and I have no one else to turn to?"  
All Gerardo did was smile, and point to a tattoo on the left side of his neck,_  
"_This," he explained, "is the symbol of Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village, my sons, first founded the village 30 years ago. If ever the need should arise, run their, and tell the hokage that Old Man Gerardo told you to go there."  
Alessandria nodded her head as she looked over the pictures of a younger looking Gerardo and his two sons. _

Summoning the courage to walk through the now fly infested streets, she found her way to the south gate, from there she would run for 23 days, and after that, she would collapse at the north gate of Hidden Leaf.  
Alessandra was running for no more then an hour, legs and arms getting cut but pickers, and she was tripping over everything, when she heard the sound of wolves. She remembered that there were wolves back in her village, eating the rotting flesh of the dead villagers, but she thought nothing of it, or at least tried not to. But the image of her mutated mother, and unborn sister or brother was haunting.  
"Don't worry mama," she whispered as she ran, "I'll find who did this to you and the village. I made a wish that I would be the strongest and protect you. And if training so that I may avenge your deaths, so that your souls will remain unharmed, then I shall … I may be only ten. But I know what I must do."  
With that thought fresh in her mind, she found new strength in her legs and ran well into the night. Where she stopped at a stream for a drink, washed her face, and ran some more. Until she heard the wolves again, except this time, instead of calling each other because food was near, it was a yelp of pain, a call for help and warning of danger.

Alessandria stopped, frozen in fear as she felt all the eyes of the forest on her. What ever had attacked her village had found her.

* * *

Phew, well here is chapter one, I hope you liked it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yahoo, I am so happy that you guys liked my story. Yeah it may be a little long or short, but I t depends on your perspective, I am going to try and make each chapter roughly the same length, depending on my time and energy and schedule, some may be shorter and others longer. I will make the spaces between dialog more noticable, as well i forget this in the first chapter, but I don't on Naruto or its charaters.

Warnings for this chapter, Rape and Child Abuse - you have been warned. so don't flame me about it if you still read it.

_

* * *

Alessandria stopped, frozen in fear as she felt all the eyes of the forest on her. What ever had attacked her village had found her._

Chapter Two "I'm not afraid of you!"

"Look at what we found, Lyle" came a squeaky male voice, followed by a high pitched laugh, that rustled the birds from the trees,

"Silence, Volex," hissed another male voice, this one lower and more deadly then the first, there was a five second pause then the second voice, Lyle spoke again,

"Child, why do you run from us? We wish only to help you."

"Then help me by leaving me alone" Alessandria yelled into the dark forest, eyes darting in ever direction searching for the source of the voices, but they seemed to becoming from every direction at once,

"Such a harsh tongue for one so young, you only just turned ten, did you not, Alessandria?"

"How is it that you know my name?" she demand, fire growing in her eyes and voice rising,

"Such a temper, Lyle you really shouldn't push her, or she will put up a fight"

"Answer me, how is it that you know my name!"

"If you must know, it is because we have been watching your village from the forest for the past four months, studying everything there is to know about you, your mother, and everyone else around. Did you know that your father is dead, and that you mother was having a child with another man?"

"Lies!" she shouted, "Father is not dead, and even if he was, mother would have told me, and she would never have had a child with another man!"

Lyle stepped out from the shadows, his flaming red hair outlined his pale face perfectly, and it fell to his shoulders, he had a headband with a sign she had never seen before, it was shaped like a music note, "Listen, Alessandria, did it ever cross your mind that she didn't tell you because she didn't want to upset you, and that she was moving n with her life? I mean come on, your father has been away for over a year, not a single letter, and all of a sudden you mother is with child?"

"LIAR!" she screamed and ran in the way she thought and hoped was south, towards Konoha, she could take no more of Lyle and Volex's lies. She knew that they where playing with her mind, her father was alive; her mother had not been bearing the child of another man … unless … Alessandria stopped running, and stiffened when a hand was placed on her shoulder,

"Do you see now? Your mother wore her famous smile, because she was going to tell you about it. But unfortunately for her, we killed her, and the last thing she saw, was the unborn baby. Congratulations, you would have been the elder sister to a younger brother."

Alessandria shook her head, tears threaten to fall, but she would not shed them. Not in front of her enemy. She turned to run, but the hand on her shoulder tightened its grip.

"You will run no where, you insolent brat. We don't know how you managed to survive the night, but you will die now and join your whore of a mother."

"Never!" she shouted, the want to cry evident in her voice, and it made Lyle smirk, he slapped her across the face and left finger marks, Alessandria raised her hand to the purpling welt on her cheek, and the sting making her eyes water even more. But she refused to give the men what they wanted; she refused to cry, to scream. Not for them, and not now.

Volex was laughing as he walked out from behind a tree, and hit her across the back of the head, knocking her out cold. Both men looked from each other to the unconusise girl, and their smirk grew. Sure it wasn't in their orders, they where only told to kill the girl. But they decided to wait until she awoke before they killed her, in such away that death, would be the warm blanket you turn to on a cold night.

It was well into the night when Alessandria awoke, the weight of blankets on her petit frame, was questioning enough, but the mild fact that her cloths where neatly folded on a bedside chair, and she was dressed in a silk nightdress, had her brain forming questions at light speed.

The door on the left side of the room, the only door, opened, and Alessandria sat up, in walked a young woman, with a look of sorrow, when their gazes met, the young woman rushed over to the bed side. Her voice was calming and soothing; she spoke as a mother would a babe,

"It is nice to see you awake child, my name is Amelia. I am the house maid in the Paradox brothers' house. I'm sure you have already met them, they brought you in. told me to fix you up, and to be quick about it. Can't see what they want with a child like you… what happened anyway? What where you doing in the forest, that far away from the nearest village?"

Alessandria held her breath at all of Amelia's questions, they where innocent enough, and she could tell by looking in her eyes, that she had no idea what her masters had done, and she didn't want to think on what they where going to plan on doing.

Letting out her breath, she explained everything to Amelia, leaving out the parts that she was certain that the young masters had taken part in, such as the beating in the woods. Amelia fell silent and her eyes held pity for Alessandria, and she wanted none of it,

"Please, Amelia, if you could do me but a favor, I am trying to reach Konoha, my father is there doing business … at least he was last time I heard. I am praying that he is still there and that I can catch him before he leaves."

Amelia held up her hands, and with an apologetic look she sighed,

"I am truly sorry, Alessandria, but I can not help you to escape, if you truly are being held by your own wishes. Unless the young masters say that you may leave, it'll be my head if they find out that I helped you leave. Not only that, but this is my home, if I'm caught, I would have no place to go, and the other villages don't look too fondly on those that come from Sound."

"Sound?" Alessandria asked with a tilt to her head, indicating that she was completely and utterly lost.

"Aye, Village of Hidden Sound, we make home in underground caverns, so it is no wonder that you haven't heard of it in your studies, but we mostly keep to our selves, unless you are in with the ones that take up being a ninja. We slave women stay out of the main stream and pick up and share gossip at the well above ground. Other then that, it is just the men that concern them selves with other countries and villages."

Alessandria nodded her head, as she absorbed all the information that she was receiving from the maid. When the front door opened and slammed with a loud bang, Amelia jumped up and placed the sheets she was holding on the dresser,

"it was nice to talk with you, Amelia" she said as the maid opened the door, Amelia looked back at Alessandria with a sad smile, "Aye child, it was nice to talk with you" when she closed the door, Alessandria, couldn't help but wonder if Amelia knew something that she didn't.

A squeaky laugh echoed through the house, Volex. He was making his way in the direction of the room. She ducked under the covers and pretend to fall asleep, making her breathing go in slow steady paces. She felt the covers pulled back and fought the urge to shiver against the cold wind. Volex let out a yell, and Amelia came running into the room, "Yes Volex-sama" she asked, head low and eyes on the floor, there where footsteps and a loud 'smack' as Amelia fell to the floor,

"That's for lying to me, wench. The child is still asleep"

"Then she must have fallen back asleep, because she was awake not ten minutes ago" there was another smack,

"You idiotic bitch, no one can fall asleep that fast! Now, get back to work before I really hit you!"

"Yes Volex-sama" she whispered, tears brimming her words, she glared at the still form on the bed, and left the room. Volex exited after her, rubbing his hand in pain. Shortly after he left however, Lyle entered.

"You pulled one hell of a stunt, brat." He said sitting on the bed, "that little stunt of yours cost Amelia a days worth of food, because Volex is convinced she lied to him."

Alessandria pulled the covers closer to her as she sat up to look Lyle in the eyes,

"What do you want from me? Why did you bring me here, have you not ruined my life enough as it is?"

"Ah, naïve child, we want nothing more then your innocence, and then, we will let you die in broken peaces."

The look of shock, horror, disgust, and hatred all piled into one mixed picture on her face, which caused Lyle to laugh, he stood up and ran his fingers through her green hair, and traced it down her tan face, across her blue eyes and rested it on her lips.

He saw the fear in her eyes as he stared into them, his eyes reading right into her soul, or so she thought that was what he was doing. Lyle licked his lips as he got off the bed, and left the room.

"I have to get out of here" she whispered to her self as she looked around the room, there where two doors, one to the hall and the other was a closet, the room held no window, save for one that was in the ceiling, which was a good fifteen feet high. The only way out of the room was through the door, and she had every little hope that she was lucky enough to have a room on the first floor.

Foot steps came, the sound of two separate beats, two people, Lyle and Volex. They came during the night, and stood at ether side of her bed, watching her sleep with as intense a gaze as a wolf watching its prey, waiting for the right moment to strike. Within the hour, Alessandria had managed to remain asleep, however when the first movement to the bed was made, she woke, with a startled yelp, that was quickly silenced by a mouth devouring hers, a rum soaked tongue forced its way into her mouth and violated every inch it could reach, while wandering hands removed her clothing.

She tried to shriek, she tried to bite the intruding tongue, and fight against the prodding hands. But it seemed that the more she fought, the harder the invading forces moved on her. But she was not going to give in. she was going to protect what was left in her life, the one thing remaining that she held dear, her innocence. She was told that it is the one thing most in her life that she has to keep and hold on to, it was not something that she should let just any man have. But the man she married, and only being ten, she was no married, and especially to these two.

A prodding finger brought her out of her memories, and she struggled to move, but only ended up hurting her self, she could feel the tears flowing down her cheeks, and try as she might to hold them back, they only fell harder, she knew in the back of her mind she was fighting a lost war …

_Just like Father … he is dead, mama is dead, and Gerardo-sensei is dead …I am dead …_

She closed her eyes and went limp. She felt nothing, not the penetration of her invader, and not the man after him. Lyle and Volex took turns pounding into the petit frame of Alessandria, but she felt nothing, made no sound, and did not cry. After what seemed like years of dieing over and over again, the men stopped their activates and left the room, leaving a broken child on the soiled bed, in nothing but a ripped nightdress.

In the morning, when Amelia entered the room, she held no emotion, Amelia said nothing about the night before, but her eyes held pity towards Alessandria, as she helped her clean and dress.

"Lyle-sama, has informed me that I can lead you out of the city, and allow you to go to Konoha, on the condition that you don't come back"

"That wont be a problem, I will die before I ever step foot in this house again"

Amelia nodded and helped Alessandria out of the underground city, she then blindfolded her, explaining that no one is to know where they are hidden, and Amelia also assured her that no one was going to harm her, anymore.

When they where a safe distance from they passageway, Amelia undid the blindfold and pointed in the direction east, "Konoha is about 10 days due east" she explained, Alessandria nodded and turned to Amelia,

"Thank you, Amelia, you have been the closest thing to a friend I have had sense …" she trailed off, her eyes wandering in the estimated direction of her ruined village, Amelia nodded in understandment,

"As where you, child. I hope that you find who you are looking for"

"I do too Amelia" with that she gave the slave woman a hug and took off towards the east, with no hope and broken dreams as her guide, she wondered if going to Konoha was really worth the while?


End file.
